halofandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Harness
The Assault Armor is a variation of Elite body armor. Introduction The Assault Harness is an armour set of the Elite race. It features, a dynamic recharging Energy Shield. It is an Armor Permutation, in Halo 3 Multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed that all of the Armour Permutations have no effect on gameplay, though a smaller helmet may help reduce the possibility of headshots. Development and History It is a reissued pre-Covenant Elite Harness that features reinforced aligned composites and buttress principle protective stratum to preserve structural coherence of underlying tissue, and ultra resilient deltoid protection to aid in the concussive shock force and direct kinetic energy. Much like the Combat Harness it is also designed to be intimidating and damage the enemy's psyche and morale. The armour was restricted from use when the Sangheili joined the Covenant, due to its startling effectiveness, but began to once again issue the armour after seceding.Halo 3 description. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet is completely sealed unlike the combat armour and its main feature is a rounded plate around their forehead and head. It then features a pair of orange goggle like lenses. Both mandibles are protected by an angular guard and features a neck ring to the back with a pair of lights on each side. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The Deltoid Protection Plate is squared off with a simple set of shapes and rectangle plate with a roughly triangular form on each side. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The Thoracic Cage of the Assault Harness is nearly identical to that of the Combat Harness. The differences include a pair of clasps on each shoulder and a hexagonal piece armour set on the centre of the chest. Unlock *'Head': Starter. *'Shoulders': Starter. *'Body': Starter. Gallery Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|An Elite with full Assault Armour on Snowbound. Image:Assault Elite with MA5C.jpg|An Elite, equipped with full Assault Harness and an MA5C during a King of the Hill match.. Image:Assaultarmor2.jpg|Usze 'Taham clad in Assault Armour. Image:Black Assault Elite on Sandtrap.jpg|An Elite in silver Assault Armour making its appearance on the outskirts of Sandtrap. Image:1208489686 Assault 1.jpg|An Elite in the Assault Harness. Image:1208568688 Assault 2.jpg|An Elite in Assault Armour with an Energy Sword. Image:Mixed_helmet.jpg|A glitched Assault and Combat helmet together found on the Halo 3 level Floodgate. Image:1216050893 Assault Elite.jpg|An Elite in Assault Harness in the level Floodgate. Trivia *Rtas 'Vadum, wears the shoulder and body pieces of this armour permutation with the helmet of a Combat variant during the events of Halo 3. *This is the type of armour SpecOps Officer Usze 'Taham bears (if playing 4-person co-op). *The Spec-Ops Elites from Halo 3 use the Assault Armour. *In the Halo 3 level Floodgate, some Elite corpses have an Assault helmet, but due to a glitch the Combat helmets are on them as well, making a combination helmet. These corpses only appear toward the end of level in the crashed Flood ship. *The corpses involved in the above glitch are randomly picked by the console every time you play the level. *The helmet has orange eye pieces, that can give away someone in an dark environment like Blackout. *The Ranger Elites from Halo 2 wear a type of helmet similar to the Assault helmet. *Marlin's grandmother in the machinima Marlin the Elite wears an Assault helmet. Source Category:Covenant Armor